Ocarina of Dark
by DangoGonzo
Summary: Following the tale of the origional Ocarina of Time and Majora's mask. Link takes Dark Link as his partner instead of Navi. Rated M for violence, coarse language, and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** I decided to do a Link x DarkLink fanfic. I'm a huge fan of Legend of Zelda so I'd like to pay tribute to it.**

**This will take place in ocarina of time, where Gannondorf made Dark Link to become Link's partner and earn his trust so he could kill him later. This is going to be pretty long as it bleeds into other games such as Majora's mask. Navi isn't here because… Well, why should Navi be here? She's fucking ****annoying.**

**Link isn't ten, he's 19. He will stay that age, when he goes back in time he doesn't reverse**** his age.**

**This is rated M for coarse language and mature themes aka: swearing and yoai. That isn't to say that there's not plot, it's more story intensive than romance. So if you're not into that kind of thing, it's okay**

**This is my second fanfic. Although I try very hard to make the best quality work, there may be mistakes. Please use constructive criticism, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda****, I only own all the games. I definitely don't own the quotes from the Great Deku tree, those are directly from the game and aren't my making. **

**Please enjoy****, DangoGonzo**

**Chapter 1: A twist in fate**

The Great Deku tree, guardian of the kokiri, was dying. He knew he didn't have much time, that Gerudo was the cause of this.

Yet another leaf was sucked dry of it's color.

The tree groaned in agony "Navi…Navi, where art thou?"

Navi appeared in front of the Great Deku tree.

"Come hither… Oh Navi the fairy... Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree... Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm... Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule... For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world... But... before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing... It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey... The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth... Navi...go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me... I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!"

Navi nodded and head off to awaken the hero of time. Little did she know that there was someone waiting for her down the natural hall. He grabbed her in his hand, then crushed her. She shattered into a thousand shards of light. The figure chuckled "Hero of time, I'm coming for you"

…..

Dark, son of Gannondorf, killer of heroes, destroyer of towns, was faced with an impossible task: Awakening an incredibly lazy boy. He had tried everything! Yelling at him, pouring water on his face and even jabbing him in the ribs. Nothing worked, Dark sighed. How could the fate of Hyrule rest in the hands of such a lazy boy, was this really him? Link stirred in his sleep, he shivered as he twisted and turned in bed. His bangs covered his face, Dark brushed them aside. He looked adorable, fighting his inner turmoil sure made him cute. Dark sighed, he raised his hand and came down on Link's cheek. The sound made by the slap resounded throughout the room.

Link woke up "Ow!" he exclaimed as he rubbed the angry red mark left on his cheek. He saw Dark standing beside his bed, grinning with his sharp set of teeth. Link froze, he prepared a Deku nut under his covers "Who are you?" he asked testily. Dark cleared his throat

"I have been sent by the great Deku tree to fetch you. I'm going to be your partner from now on. My name's Dark" he reached out his hand. Link unwillingly took his hand. Dark tightened his grip on Link's hand and yanked him out of bed, Link stood an inch away from his face.

Link blushed slightly then moved away "Why does he want me?"

Dark chuckled "I'll allow him to answer that. Come on, let's go"

He jumped off the ledge and performed the perfect landing. The Kokiri in front of Dark ran away in fright. Dark motioned for him to hurry up. Link carefully took his time climbing down the ladder, at a Dodongo's pace. Watching him was pure agony for Dark, but he was required to put up with it.

At last, Link got down. "Took you long enough" Dark told him annoyingly "Come on, let's go"

They strolled along the path to The Great Deku tree in silence, Link didn't know whether Dark was to be trusted. He just appeared from nowhere, slapped him in the face, and looks like his doppelganger. He wore the same tunic and hat in black, it accented the pale tones on his face. His hair was coloured with pigments of the darkest night. Link scrutinized Dark in every way, but found no wrong with him. Perhaps he just appeared evil, looks can be deceiving.

They arrived at the entrance to The Great Deku tree. Dark tried to move forwards, but was blocked by a Kokiri. "I won't let you pass without paying the toll. Ten rupees please" he demanded, holding out his hand. Insolent brat, how dare he ask for money from him, he was the Prince of Shadows. Link rummaged through his pockets "Mido, this is unfair. I'm on important business" Link complained as he attempted to produce two blue rupees. Dark had enough of this brat, he drew his dagger and held it to Mido's throat. "Move brat, or face the consequences" Dark hissed as he pressed the dagger closer to Mido's flesh. Blood beaded down his throat as the blade dug deeper "F-fine" Mido managed to gasp. Dark smirked "Well chosen brat" as he pushed him aside. When Dark's back was turned, Link threw him a red rupee.

Together, they approached The Great Deku tree. He cracked his eyelid open to see them. "Oh... Navi... Thou hast returned... Link... Welcome... Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee... Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares... As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it... Verily, thou hast felt it... Link... The time has come to test thy courage... I have been cursed... I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?" The Deku tree asked.

Link kneeled before him "I accept, O Great Deku tree"

"Then enter brave hero"

He opened his enormous mouth

**Blue rupee = 5 rupees**

**Red rupee = 20 rupees**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review or comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**I never expected to take such a long hiatus, nor to have anybody actually read this. But now that people actually want it and made me feel guilty to leave the story unfinished. I am so sorry for making this chapter short and really bad. I'm trying to find my old writing style, so bear with me and you won't regret. Without further ado I present Chapter 2 of Ocarina of Dark, hopefully I didn't disappoint!**

**-DangoGonzo**

**Chapter 2: Enter the Great Deku Tree**

Link bowed his head and took a moment of silence for the Goddesses. His eyes were screwed tightly shut as he voicelessly asked for their blessing. Dark tapped his foot impatiently, no one would make him wait for some imbecile's ritual. He grabbed Link by his bangs and dragged him inside the Great Deku Tree.

Although he was in excruciating pain, Link muffled his cries of pain, because it was bad luck to stop abruptly during the ritual. Dark frustratingly pulled him up to eye level "What's wrong with you, did you accidently glue your eyes shut again or what?" Link didn't respond. Dark glared at him furiously, with his index finger, he jabbed furiously at Link's eye. Link screamed in pain and wrestled himself away from Dark, he brought his hands up to his face to try to ease the pain with no effect.

"Why would you do that?"The teary, red-eyed Link asked. Dark humphed "There's no place for people who waste their time praying to forces that don't even care" he dropped Link "Especially when your existence is in danger, now let's go" Dark said as he reached out a hand. Link nodded and sniffled, taking Dark's hand.

Dark glanced at Link, he became especially cute when crying.

They took a sweeping glance at the interior of the Deku Tree. It was as if it had been hollowed out by deku scrubs, with vines decorating the walls giving them a rough texture. At the center of the floor was a deep pit covered with web spun by several hundred skultula. Link took a step towards the vines, they weren't going to climb themselves.

Dark grabbed Link's arm. "What?" Link sighed "I thought you wanted to move forwards". Dark chuckled "Of course I do, and that's why instead of heading to the canopy, we head for the roots. The force affecting the Great Deku Tree must be there for him to absorb it".

Link went pale, he tried to nod vigorously. Dark took no notice and began cutting the web, but the strands refused to break. He tried again and again with no result. Dark sheathed his sword in frustration "Any ideas?" he asked Link. No response. He turned his head, but Link was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a skultula skull fell from the sky and almost killed him. Surprised, he looked up. At the highest point of the Deku Tree stood Link, preparing to jump. With the grace of a zora combined with the scream of a gibdo, he dived towards the web. Sword thrust forth, Link managed to slice through the web and plummet down the depths of the hole.

Dark, slightly concerned for Link, rushed to the edge of the chasm and looked. It was pitch black, too dark to see anything. This was his chance at glory, to make Gannon proud, he couldn't let this chance go. Dark breathed in quickly and jumped after Link.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ah! I hope this makes up for the last chapter, at least a little bit. Don't mind the asterisks, its just notes for the end so that hardcore fans don't get upset. Anyways, GOMEN I APOLOGIZE.**

… **Also… Tumblr I have…**

**If you would like a pairing just ask… My Url is in my profile (geppu-sama)**

**AH! STOP SELF PROMOTING! OK NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY WITH ALL YOUR HEART!**

**- DangoGonzo**

**Chapter 3: The Withering **

Link's lungs filled with water as his gaping maw met the dark waters of the pool. Coughing and sputtering, he sank to the bottom like a stone. Link saw his entire life flash by him, the people he cared about, the kokiri, Saria, and to his surprise, Dark. Although it seemed grim, that very person from his memory was currently jumping after him. Dark grabbed hold of Link's tunic and began to pull him out. He swiftly took Link to a nearby ledge*, and laid him on the silky strands of a skultula web. Link was struggling, coughing every so often, then, no longer. Dark began to panic, he had no clue as to what to do. With shaky hands, Dark popped open a jar containing a dark blue fairy. It swirled around Link, healing his every ailment**.

Link cracked open his eyes, his vision was blurred and shaky, but he managed to make out Dark kneeling over him. He began to lose consciousness. The world around him turned an inky black, as his neck went limp.

Dark checked Link's vital signs swiftly. His heart was beating steadily, and Dark could feel Link's soft breath on his cheek. With a sigh of relief, he took Link and threw him over his broad shoulders. He might've been a perfect replica of the boy on the outside, but Dark was definitely the stronger of the two.

With two quick motions he pulled out a deku stick and lit it with a nearby torch, and soon the web holding them up was ablaze. In seconds, the very last thread was burned to a crisp, and they fell once more.

It was, however, a much shorter drop than the first, but with the same result. They splashed into yet another pool of water. Dark swam, still clutching Link's tunic to the edge. When his hand touched land, he was hit by a deku seed. It bore him little pain, but it surprised him. He looked around to what could've attacked him and saw three deku scrubs. Such insolence they had for attacking the black prince. Teeth clenched, he pulled Link to shore and stood up.

"I AM THE SPAWN OF GANONDORF, YOU WILL GIVE ME THE HONOR I D-" his speech was cut short by several deku seeds hurtling towards his face. Dark quickly ducked out of the way and looked angrily at his opponents. His eyes flashed red as he slashed through the scrubs with his sword.

"THOSE WHO OPPOSE ME WILL PERISH BY MY STEEL" he shouted as he impaled the last scrub.

Breathing heavily, he stared at the carcasses he left for a few minutes before retrieving Link. Dark opened the door to the next room. As he walked in, the door shut behind him and was soon covered with iron bars.

Dark looked around the room. The center was encircled with hulking pillars that rivalled the temple of time's. There was a loud silence, that made Dark uneasy. He dropped Link and drew his sword.

He suddenly heard the clicking of an ecto-skeleton. Dark turned around and scanned the area, he caught no visual sign of the clicking, yet it continued. He looked up, an enormous spider crawled on the ceiling. With a thud it landed on the ground and screamed in rage. "Ghoma" Dark muttered under his breath, he knew it's weakness was the single red bulging eye on it's head. Dark managed to stab it several times, drawing blood, before he was knocked back into a column. Pain seared across his back, and he struggled to his feet. No insect would deny him his destiny. Ghoma charged once more, but Dark was ready. He sidestepped casually out of the way and decapitated his bulbous eye. The spider screamed in pain, spewing blood in all directions. Tiny spiders scurried around Dark's feet. He crushed them under his boot without a second thought.

Filled with rage he yelled out "TAKE THIS AS A LESSON TO ANYONE WHO WISHES TO DEFY ME, YOU WILL MEET A QUICK END".

In blue flames, the beast dissolved into nothingness. Through Ghoma's death, a blue glowing circle was created. The warm glow of the circle was inviting. Dark quickly grabbed Link and ran to the circle. They soon were enveloped in the blue light and transported elsewhere.

Lightly, the beam of blue light let them gently down in front of the Great Deku Tree.

"Well done, Link... Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage... I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes... Now, I have yet more to tell ye, wouldst thou listen...?" The Great Deku Tree asked. Link, finally gaining consciousness managed to murmur "Yes, O g-great Deku…. T-tree".

"Now... listen carefully... A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me...This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule... For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods... Before time began, before spirits and life existed... Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule... Din, the goddess of power... Nayru, the goddess of wisdom... Farore, the goddess of courage... Din... With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru... Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore...

With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm. Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce...

Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend... That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power... Because of that curse, my end is nigh... Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started... Yes, I will pass away soon... But do not grieve for me... I have been able to tell you of these important matters... This is Hyrule's final hope... Link... Go now to Hyrule Castle... There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny... Take this stone with you. The stone that man wanted so much, that he cast the curse on me... The future depends on thee, Link... Thou art courageous... Navi... Help Link to carry out my will... I entreat ye... Navi... Good...bye..."

And with his final words, the Great Deku Tree closed his eyes, and began his eternal rest.

**End Notes:**

*** In the first game, Link is originally a child and too short to reach the ledge. But since Dark is about the same size as adult Link, he can easily climb it.**

**** A fairy won't stop you from drowning, but… I dunno it's a SPECIAL fairy**

**ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
